


Everything Will Be Alright

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, POV Outsider, the longest night ever, thought to be dead character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Naomi is exhausted. She hasn’t been able to get an ounce of sleep since tonight’s events. Having come back to the Institute in the middle of a patrol to find out that Valentine had invaded her home and killed so many innocent lives, she wants to go down to the cells herself and stab the man, orders be damned. She lets out a shuddering breath as she looks at the bodies around her searching for any possible survivors.There’s only so many times she can press her fingers to a throat and find no pulse.Or an outsider's POV of the Malec reunion in By the Light of Dawn
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 139
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun!! I never tried doing an outsider POV before and I actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would.
> 
> I am gifting this to the lovely ColorfulWarlock. You are my angst partner through and through and I thought you could use some angst on this lovely night 💜💜
> 
> This was beta'd by the awesome [TheHollowOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104)!
> 
> Title from Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara

Naomi is exhausted. She hasn’t been able to get an ounce of sleep since tonight’s events. Having come back to the Institute in the middle of a patrol to find out that Valentine had invaded her home and killed so many innocent lives, she wants to go down to the cells herself and stab the man, orders be damned. She lets out a shuddering breath as she looks at the bodies around her searching for any possible survivors. 

There’s only so many times she can press her fingers to a throat and find no pulse. 

“Fuck,” she sighs out, reaching up to close the eyes of the Seelie knight on the ground. She kneels for a moment, sending a wish to Raziel that these people rest and find peace in the afterlife. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something shiny. 

It’s a ring.

She reaches for the ring, examining it. Trying it on, it’s definitely a man’s ring as it almost slides off her finger. The ring looks to be made of silver and is on the bulky side. She looks for a name or anything to identify the owner on the inside of the ring. The only telling of who it might belong to is the giant ‘M’ in an elegant font on the top. She stuffs it in her pocket to bring it up with her leader once her check is over. 

She’s about to go to the next body when someone rushes the corner knocking her to the ground. It feels like she got hit by a car, which might be an exaggeration but she’s not going to admit that. She feels hands on her and before she can say anything she’s on her feet again and a very worried and panicked Alec Lightwood in front of her.

“Sorry.” Alec’s voice is incredibly hoarse and breathless, like he’s been talking and on the move non-stop all night. Judging by the dark circles around his eyes, that could easily be the case. But a closer look, she notices the tears that look like they are about to fall. 

“Is everything okay, Sir?” Naomi asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah, um everything is fine. Sorry for bumping into you,” he says, but he’s not looking at her. He’s looking at the bodies that litter the hallway, eyes darting down the hall.

“None of them are alive,” she whispers. “I just got done checking the bodies. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“It’s not your fault,” his response is immediate.

“If I hadn’t been out on that patrol-”

“Then you could have gotten caught in the crossfire. Believe me Wildbane, it was not a place to be, to witness what happened here. A lot of good people were lost tonight.” Alec’s voice cracks on the last sentence. He tries to cover it with a cough, but it doesn’t work. 

It all clicks for Naomi. The red eyes, the frantic look, the fast pace. The quiet whispers she had heard in the halls from other shadowhunters. Magnus must have been in the institute when the Soul Sword went off. 

The ring suddenly feels heavier in her pocket. 

“Sir.” Her voice wavers as she reaches into her pocket. Alec’s gaze feels like fire against her skin as she pulls out the ring to show to him.

She wishes that she wasn’t the one doing this. She has a hard time holding back her tears as she hears her leader gasps. With a shaky hand, Alec reaches for the ring. He takes it so gently from her hand that if she didn’t know him, Naomi would have never guess Alec was a shadowhunter. 

Alec stares at the engraved ‘M’ on the ring like it will give him all the answers in the world. Naomi watches as he clenches the ring in his hand before looking at her with questioning eyes. She’s seen Magnus around the Institute enough times to know what he looks like.

She shakes her head, not letting Alec ask the question she knows he doesn’t want to ask. “I’m sorry, Sir. I haven’t seen him. I’ve already been through most of this wing, but I can keep an eye out as I check.”

“No, I-,” Alec chokes on his words. “Thank you for this, Wildbane.” His lips press thin as he tries to get his breathing under control. “Keep doing what you are doing. Hopefully, you will find survivors.”

“Of course,” she promises, determination set. This night can’t have ended in complete tragedy. She won’t have it. 

Alec doesn’t speak again, he gives her a wobbly smile, patting his hand on her shoulder and takes off again, strides just as fast as they were when he turned the corner. It breaks her heart, how much her leader has to keep it together for the others. Since Aldertree was useless tonight, everyone flocked to Alec for direction and the man obviously had more important things on his mind. A more important boyfriend, who was here when the sword went off. 

She looks up to the sky, wishing with all her might to Raziel that Alec finds Magnus unscathed. 

* * *

It takes until sunrise but Naomi has searched the Institute for survivors and came up empty. She’s going to need to go on a vacation after tonight She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to stand being in the Insititute for longer than twenty minutes without seeing bodies on the floor. That’s going to take a lot of work to get those images out of her mind. 

She pushes the door open to the front of the abandoned church, needing some fresh air before she starts her report. Taking a seat on a nearby bench she watches as patrols who are only getting done, walk up the steps of the Institute. Not everyone was called back to help. Can’t have every shadowhunter stop their patrol for demons and come assist. New York would be left defenseless. 

Naomi tilts her head back and shut her eyes. She lets the morning sun warm her as it peeks through New York’s skyscrapers. It’s the most peace she is going to feel in the coming days and she is going to savor every single second of it.

Or she would have if some shadowhunter didn’t slam the doors open. She lets out a hard sigh and opens her eyes to tell the person off when she catches Alec running down the steps. He looks just as frantic as he did when she last saw him, head and eyes darting around looking at everything to find Magnus. 

Naomi doesn’t have time to say anything when a portal appears behind Alec and outsteps Magnus. She slinks further into the bench. The tension she didn’t know she was carrying looses and she watches Magnus touch Alec’s shoulder.

Her leader wastes no time in embracing his boyfriend, clinging onto him for dear life. It’s a beautiful moment that all the shadowhunters around them ignore, some sending sneering glances at the couple. Naomi on the other hand is going to enjoy this front-row seat to the reunion of the century. 

She can’t hear what’s being said but she knows exactly what Alec just told Magnus. She’s watched too many mundane movies on silent, careful to not get caught by others in the Insitute, to not know what that specific movement of lips means. She’s a romantic, sue her. 

Her eyes mist as she watches Magnus say those words back and they share a kiss and another embrace. This one lasting longer than the first. 

“Widlbane!” A voice shouts, snapping her out of her moment of rest. 

“Yeah!” She replies, taking her eyes off the couple to look at who called her. 

“You’re needed inside, now,” Raj calls, not waiting to see if she moves before heading inside. 

“You couldn’t have just messaged me?” she grumbles. She stands from the bench, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn passing her lips. 

She looks over at Alec and Magnus one last time and watches as Alec takes the ring out of his pocket and returns it to his boyfriend. It must dawn on Magnus right away what the ring must have done to Alec because he wastes no time putting the ring back on and cradling Alec’s face, looking for any sign that he’s not okay. 

Alec just smiles back and leans to kiss Magnus again. It’s the sweetest thing Naomi has had the pleasure of witnessing and can’t believe everyone else is ignoring this soft moment. Granted, not everyone has the same views as her when it comes to shadowhunter and downworlder relationships.

“Wildbane!” Raj shouts even louder this time, making not only her but Alec and Magnus jolt from the volume of it. She turns and glares at the man who takes a step back.

“Shout at me like that again and I will make sure you are my sparring partner for the next  _ month _ , Raj,” she growls. She hears someone laugh and sees Magnus hiding his smile on Alec’s shoulder. The two are now looking at her and she shrugs at them, what can you do when dealing with idiots. She sends them a smile and a nod before making her way up the steps. 

Just before she steps inside, she pulls out her phone and sees a few missed calls and messages. 

Naomi:  **Hey babe, got a report to do and then I will be over. I am going to need at least four hours of cuddling with you. Tonight was horrible.**

My heart:  **You got it, want me to get food from that place you love?**

Naomi:  **Yes please, and get extra breadsticks. I think I deserve them.**

My heart:  **Anything for my shadowhunter goddess.**

Naomi:  **You truly are magical, Circe <3**

My heart:  **Well I am a warlock so ;P**

Naomi:  **The best warlock girlfriend a lady could ask for**

Naomi lets out a laugh as she hurriedly sends her reply before stuffing her phone in her pocket. Thirty more minutes and she’ll be in the arms of the love of her life, cuddling in bed eating pizza from the small pizzeria they had found on their last trip to Italy. 

She steps inside thinking about how lucky she is to have Circe in her life. She doesn’t even want to begin to think about what she would do in Alec’s position tonight. Not knowing if your loved one was alive or not, after searching tirelessly for hours, she doesn’t know if she would have the same strength as Alec. The thought gives her an idea.

As she sits down at a desk with the stack of papers in front of her, she pulls out her phone to send another message to her girlfriend.

Naomi:  **How would you feel about a double date night?**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap Circe makes another appearance _and_ she's dating a shadowhunter. I may just write that double date so I can write more of them lol
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
